Mission
by hinatas-child
Summary: A young girl about naruto's age finds herself in the some ones arms. She cant remember anything and is shreded from head to toe. Can she find out about her horrifying past and get out of a love tangle? What is she to do in her time of need?
1. Chapter 1

_**Mission:**_

_**Chapter one: Forget**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I never thought that someone would have a destiny. Well, not until I found out mine. And now it has brung me to the end of my life. I can feel the wound's pain getting faint from my body as my soul slips way from it as well. I guess I never knew who I was

And I will never get to.

I guess I can start at the beginning. Well, not when I was born because I don't know my life from back then. But I do know what I do know. And that wasn't a long time ago. I think they called it "amnesia" is what I have. I don't remember my past. Where I came from, my family, who I am, nothing. Nothing, but the day I awoken and found myself in the arms of some one.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heah! Over here! Who is she?" "I don't know idiot…" "Should we get Kakashi sensei?" "Yeah, he might know what to do!" "Keep it down. Remember, we're not supposed to be in here remember?" "Oh, sorry…"

After feeling arms wrap around my body, I slowly opened my eyes. My eye sight was blurry so I could hardly make out the description of the stranger. All I could see were the colors of blue and the scenery moving quite fast.

"Where… am…I?" I managed to speak out.

"Don't move or I'll drop you." The he said in monotone. I figured he meant it, but my muscle tensed as he spoke. I moaned in pain and let my eye lids drop over my eyes once more. I untended my muscles and let the ride slowly make me drowsy. Sadly I hadn't fallen asleep, so I endured the pain that flowed through my broken body. I didn't know what happened, but I knew it was bad.

The stranger's speed slowed and I heard another voice of another male.

"What happened to this girl? I can see she's not from around here." The male voice said.

"Who knows? What can we do with her?" the stranger that had carried me said.

"Set her down here and lets see if she wakes." The other male voice said. I then felt the familiar, comfortable grass around my body. I immediately opened my eyes. To see and man with a mask around him mouth and left eye, a blue spiky haired boy, a blonde with an orange suit, and a pink short haired girl.

"Heah you…" I looked over to the blue haired kid who I suspected was my carrier to this unknown place," can you answer my stupid question now…?" He looked at me surprised that I actually started talking right away again. He looked over to the gray hair man.

"Sasuke, what is she talking about?" The man asked the blue haired boy or now known as Sasuke.

"You're in Konoh…" Sasuke said with no emotion. I lifted myself off the ground and looked around. There were three posts, and open field, and a large village setting to the right of me. They all looked at me puzzled.

"Maybe you should lie down…Ummm… what's your name?" the pink haired girl asked changing the subject.

"I really don't know… and I feel fine. I don't need to lay down at all." I said noticing that all my pain was already gone from some reason.

"Where do you come from?" she asked.

"Don't know."

"Where is your family?"

"Have no clue."

"Why were you in the forest?"

"Okay chick… What part of "I Don't Know?" do you not understand? I don't know anything of what's going on? All I remember is blue over there picks me up, tells me he would drop me if I move, and brings me here, and your now asking me all these questions that I cant answer," I took a deep breath. She looked at me a little frightened. I gave a little sweat drop and sighed," Every one get it now?" All of them shook their heading in unison," Good. Now that we got that out of the way, what's going on now?" I said with ease.

"What are you talking about? You need to see the Hokage. She should know what to do with you." The gray masked man said cheerily and blankly.

"What ever. I just need to find some thing to do in my spare time. It's not like I know what I'm really supposed to do anyways…" I said without any care.

This girl is very strange. She doesn't even know about what happened to her at all and she is in poor condition but she's acting like nothing hurts at all. She seems to not care about anything… well that sound familiar… Kakashi looked over to Sasuke who was leaning on a post looking the girl with wide eyes. I can see she even has Sasuke's attention Kakashi sighed and noticed that the girl was walking away to the village.

"You're going the wrong way…" Kakashi said pointing in the other direction. She slowly turned around annoyed and went to the direction the silver haired man was pointing. She lifted her head to the sky like a hime and pounted. One thing she really knew was... she hated being wrong.

A:N; Heah thanks for reading! Okay, so this is the first chapter, yada, yada, yada, so please review and I will write more. Dont review and i guess i wont rwrite more. i could care less! Thankies!

-hinatas-child


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mission:**_

_**Chapter two: What to do now?**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To forget your life is like losing a loved one. But when you lose your memory you don't know who was a loved one or and enemy. Time is a treasure, yet, so few understand its true value. I can't seem to under stand why this sort of thing would happen to me. I want to remember my life! I want to know what happened to me! Did I have a family that loved me?! Did I love some one?! I want to know…

I want to know…

Who am I….?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and the unknown girl walked to the office of the Koge, the young girl had suddenly got lost in her thoughts. She finally started to feel her wounds piercing pain. She must have been in so much shock that she forgot that she was even hurt at the moment, but slowly the pain flowed through her body. She winced a little and stumbled behind the group. Kakashi looked at Sasuke who was going the same pace as himself. Kakashi have a look to Sasuke saying "Help her." Sasuke moaned in displeasure.

Sasuke turned around, passed Naruto and Sakura who were giving him weird looks, and went to the girls side.

"Let me help you…" he said coldly. She rolled her eyes and moved faster.

"I don't need some stuck up kids help. Especially some losers like you." She trips him a little and started to walk faster than him.

Sasuke stopped and just stood there. He had never been talk to like that before! Not even Naruto was that cruel with words toward him. He stood there in amazement. He didn't know what to do next. Hate the girl or did he have some kind of soft spot that was reached deep down in his heart that sprung out in a warm feeling he didn't know existed.

He noticed that he had fallen way behind the group. He ran up next to Naruto and Sakura who had just witnessed the whole event. Naruto smirked and Sakura growled. How dare she speak to Sasuke like that! Well at least I know I haven't got another piece of competition. Grrr…. But still! No one ever talks to Sasuke like that! It's amazing he didn't do anything about it! Sakura thought angrily and confused. Naruto wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulder in a friendly way, andsmiled, about to laugh until he couldn't breath and eventually dead.

"So… how does it feel to have a GIRL," He emphasized "Girl" and want on," shot you don't like that. Not even I don't hate you that much, but that girl can speak like hell to some one huh?" Naruto started to laugh out loud, but then silenced by Sasuke and Sakura hitting him on top of the head.

"Shut-up!" They yelled in unison. That girl has spunk I can give her that. Talking like that to Sasuke takes real guts. Would have thought she would have fallen for him like any young girl does. I can say she's pretty different than any other girl I've met or I could say Sasuke's ever met. Kakashi chuckled to himself. He watched as she girl came up to his speed and started to limp in front of him quickly. He sighed and pulled out his book and started to read.

(**A/N: OMG! You would have thought that after all the episodes; Kakashi would have been done reading that book by now! Maybe he rereads it or he may just be that SLOW at reading! Ok so keep reading! And maybe… just maybe something might happen in the next chapter that will make you go crazy with joy! Lol**

**Bye byes!) -hinatas out!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mission:**_

_**Chapter three: the Kage**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When there is no one on your side you feel so lonely. So cold. So unloved. They can take away everything and make you hallow inside. But nothing is lost, they're just forgotten. But I can remember what I lost if I just focus on trying to get everything back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a few minutes they all arrived at the Kage's office. Kakashi lead the way to the main office where their Kage would be. The doors were newly polished and painted a dark red of a color. They stepped inside. A woman with blonde hair and a purple diamond on her forehead was sitting in front of the room.

"Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke… Brat! How are you all?" She smiled. A pulse formed on Naruto's forehead. The woman then noticed the strange girl who looked like she was in a vicious fight and she then gasped, "What happened to this poor girl? And who is she?"

Kakashi looked at the girl who was blinking intensely.

"Well, Tsunada, ummm… she doesn't know who she is. The genin just found her in the forest actually." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. Tsunada nodded and got up off her set. She walked over to the alien girl and knelt down to her. Tsunada took the girls chin and looked at her intensely, moving the girls head form side to side. Tsunada knew this girl wasn't from around their village and she knew exactly who she was. How did she find her way here? I thought the other village Anbu had killed off her kind… well, as long as she doesn't know who she is she should be a problem. I hope… Tsunada thought to herself.

Tsunada smiles and stood up. What was that about The girl asked herself.

"This girl isn't from around her but she can stay here in the village until we get news if a girl has been missing from any other village," Tsunada smiled and she went back to her desk," Girl, you can think of a name for now until we find your family. Kakashi here is an apartment for her to stay until then." Tsunada gave Kakashi a scroll that said "Apart. 121115."

The five bowed and left the room with out any questions. The girl had no time in finding her name at all but Naruto and Sakura had been right on it the whole way to her new apartment.

"How about Tamaki!" "No! That's so dumb! How about Bona!" "That's even worse!" "You got any better names?!" The two argued until the girl had it.

"Amira…" she said loud enough for everyone to hear," its Amira." They all looked at each other, except Amira for she was trying to figure out how to unlock her door. Naruto and Sakura's face's lit up and bother shouted in unison.

"THAT'S PERFECT!"

And then Amira finally learned how to open the door and she stepped in to see new home in Konah.

**YAYZ! She has a name. And a good one at that! so i hope you all like this chapter. I should have the next one up soon! Please Review and I write more!**

**-Hinatas Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mission:**_

_**Chapter four: Ichiraku Noodle Shop**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

If you have a name dose it mean that everything you used to know comes straight back to you? Life's under no obligation to give us what we expect, right? I'm not afraid of who's in front of me, but the person I am that's inside of me. I don't feel what others feel. I quiver and shake at the thought of what happened to me.

I guess sorrow has its reward… It never leaves us where it found us.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I glanced at my new home. I finally felt that this place would give me comfort and the safety that everyone was telling me I needed so. The walls were a plain gray color and

there was an even sized living room and kitchen. The living area had a couch that had a white painters cover over it so that it would be untouched by dust and debris and a small TV on a wooden cobber stood in front of it. The kitchen had an island in the middle and along the wall next to the refrigerator was a counter and 5 cobber's up top of it. Connecting to the living room was a hallway that lead to the bath and bed room's.

"A little plain don't you think?" Sakura said, touching the counter that disgusted her by the dust that had gathered on it. I went over to the couch and examined it. I pulled off the cover and grinned at the black leather couch that was hidden under it.

"I think it's great. But I guess it could use some work. Some time and effort is all it needs." I said, putting my hands on my hips and scanning the room. Then it happened… a noise came from my stomach that made me blink and blush.

"Hungry, huh… how about we go out to eat?" Kakashi grinned.

"Sorry sensei, my mom's making a big dinner. I have to be home to help. I should really go home now in fact. Bye Everyone…ummm… bye Sasuke…" Sakura blushed and ran out the door any one could send feedback to her. I raised a brow then went back to blushing when my stomach growled at myself again. I held my stomach and sighed.

"I guess I have no say in it… let's eat." I sweat dropped and sighed out.

"Let's go to Ichiraku's! There having a special on dumplings! Buy a dozen and get another dozen free!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, were going to Ichiraku Noodle Shop then." Kakashi said motioning for the door.

X X X

When we reached the noodle shop, Naruto rushed in to order. Kakashi's look on his face said everything. He was paying and Naruto was an eating machine. I felt sorry for poor Kakashi. Naruto would make him bankrupt. Kakashi sighed and followed Naruto, making sure he didn't go over board on ordering. Sasuke and I joined the two. Kakashi sat at the end of the bar, Naruto next to him, then Sasuke, and finally me.

"So the regular Naruto? Spiced ramen and chicken, right?" the chief asked Naruto. Naruto must have been her so much, even the owner must know him. I thought to my self.

"Yep!" Naruto responded.

"And the rest of you?" The chief smiled.

"Same as him, but we also want the dumplings." Kakashi said, worry in his voice about the price already.

"You hear about the special? You want that too?" The chief asked.

"Sure…free, right?"

"Yeah, and you two?" the chief looked over to Sasuke and me.

"Oh…ummm…I'll have the…ummm…how about the noodles and cheese. That sounds good." Everyone looked at me oddly. No one and I mean **no one **ordered that. It was on the "foreign" menu and the way it sounded on the menu made it eye catching…to me, I mean.

"Okay… and for you boy?" the chief looked at Sasuke. He sighed and answered.

"Ramen… shrimp flavored." He said, once again, in monotone. He laced his fingers together and put his elbows on the counter.

"Will that be all for today?" The chief asked all of us, making sure we all were satisfied. Naruto was about to include when Kakashi quickly covered Naruto's mouth and nodded to the chief. The chief laughed to himself and went into the kitchen.

While waiting Kakashi was reading, Naruto was amusing himself with talking about how he was going to become the next Hokage. Sasuke was motionless which bothered me the most. So I did what any one would do in an unordinary silence between people.

"Are you always like this?" (okay… maybe that wouldn't be the first thing some one would ask to another) I looked at Sasuke who raised a brow to me and sighed.

"What do you mean?" he asked, already annoyed with the question.

"You know what I mean. You act as if you're annoyed with everyone around you," I waited for and answer," and you sure open up to everyone…" I sarcastically said.

"Order up!" the chief came in at the right time. He brung in everyone's orders and handed them to us. Everyone was especially interested in the plate in front of me. I dug in like there was no tomorrow, faster than Naruto could ever wish to be. Soon I was finished and I sighed out in happiness. I felt vitalized, rejuvenated, and I my body quickly healed it self. I must have been some kind of ninja because of this healing technique. Actually, I can't even recall telling my body to heal it self, but I quickly forgot about it.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Mission:**_

_**Chapter five: Who's Really Alone Here?**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't help but notice as I walk I see a mother and daughter shopping. The daughter is telling the mother that one shirt is too blue and the pants she wanted were perfect for her outfit. The mother is telling the daughter that she was being a drama queen and that the pants cost too much and there was another pair that was almost the same and cheaper at another store. They were bickering fighting and it made me wonder… Was my mother like that? Did we fight at all? I we did I now regret it… Did I even have a mother? At that point I wanted to run and cry. I felt alone.

So alone…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone finally finished and Kakashi paid the bill, which I might say wasn't bad at all. We exited the shop when Kakashi stopped Sasuke and me.

"Amira, all of us will go shopping for you tomorrow morning and you'll be heading out with us for training. Sasuke, please walk Amira home. I have to take Naruto home. See ya tomorrow!" Kakashi left with Naruto, leaving Sasuke and I alone.

Sasuke and I walked started to walk back to the apartment (_**I had to break the silence once again!**_)

"So, again, you didn't answer my question? What's the deal?" I said (I have to say, I really wanted answers and I wanted them now) Sasuke stopped in his tracks and looked down at the ground and scolded," hey, I can't be that bad. I don—"

"Have you ever felt alone? Like no one understands you and you're the only one on the earth that will stay confused, scared, and alone?" Sasuke ejaculated with question.

"How do you think I feel right now?" I walked up to him and fixed his collar with was bugging me half to death. He gave me a questionable look," I have no idea what I'm doing here. I feel sad inside for some reason. I feel alone and that no one cares. I'm scared because I think I did something and I'm not supposed to remember and that confuses me." I looked him straight in the eyes and sighed," So what happened to you that made you this way?" Sasuke pushed my hands away.

"My brother killed my clan." He said emotionless. I nodded.

"Ah, I see… You're a lone avenger. You want to kill your brother to avenge their deaths, huh?" I crossed my arms," you must be that one guy… Sasuke Uchiha, right? The

heir to the prestigious Uchiha clan and this great pedigree gives you impressive natural-born talent." Sasuke blinked at what I had said. He was surprised that I was able to conjure up the information alone. I was even surprised that I would remember something like that! I guess only my past was taken from my memory, not my intellect.

"Yeah…I guess you're right…" I grinned a little and turned on my heels and started to walk again. I looked back at Sasuke.

"You coming air head?" Sasuke seemed to have spaced out but after I spoke I must have put him back into reality. I had to admit to myself that I had started to warm up to the Uchiha boy. I had to also admit to myself the he was kinda cute.

The rest of the walk was once again very silent, but the nauseous feeling of being unwanted and annoyed had been lifted off of my shoulders and I could tell off of Sasuke's as well. I has thought that Sasuke was just another person who though that he was better than everyone else. I still think a little of that, but also he's just a little boy that is covered by a blanket of shadows and fear of his brother.

We finally got the apartment doors. I turned to face Sasuke who had already started to walk back to his own home.

"Hey Saaaasuke!" I said in an annoying fan girl voice. He stopped and the tension came back that I almost slipped and fell.

"What?" He said. I could tell that he though I was now going to become a fan girl.

"Reputation is what other people know about you… honor is what you know about yourself." I said as I unlocked the door. The tension eased and finally was gone. I looked back at him, but he was gone. I grinned and went inside the apartment.

I went to the bedroom which was painted a yellow color. There was a queen sized bed (which made me very happy), a closet that had full body mirror on the door, and a wooden dresser that was next to the wall of the bed. Another plain room. The bed had an old pillow on it and one sheet upon it. The next day I would have to get a bed spread for it.

I took off my beat up plain red t-shirt and tossed it on the floor. The temp. was rising and I couldn't stand the heat. Only if I had a fan… I thought to myself. Another thing to add to the list of things to get the next day. I then tossed myself on to the bed and in a flash I had fallen asleep. I felt a little happier after my eyes closed. I felt like I had made a friend or five.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Mission:**_

_**Chapter six: White little ribbon**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was always looking outside myself for strength and confidence, but it comes from within. It is there all the time. And I always felt that I had no blanket to cover up and make me safe. I needed something to stand for and be strong for. I also needed a safe guard to carry me when I fell and cried when I wanted to give up.

I needed a baby blanket to love…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glows of sun light were beading down on me from the window that I had not know was there until that moment. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Last night I had a dream. A dream that I would probably remember until I died. I was running, just running, but I didn't know what though. Then I must have fallen. And when I got to my feet I saw a white painted house. It was huge and unimaginable. I walked up to the closed door and opened it. The house was completely empty. There was no trace of life except from the life I was giving off. I walked up the marble stairs that lead to a long hallway. I walked down the long hallway that seemed to last forever until the end came near and I saw a window and a closed door. I tried to open the door but it was no use. So I went over to the window and looked out it.

I saw many people like there was a party going on. They all looked up at me and started to wave and then they all started to slowly evaporate into the clouds. I hear something behind me and turned around. It was a quick figure and then I was pushed into the window and the figure kissed me. Then the glass broke and I fell out the window and landed on cold wet water. I had landed into and ocean, in the middle of a harsh storm. I looked up and saw a title wave come straight down on me. I was swept away into oblivion, and then everything went dark. And that's when I woke up to the too bright sun light

I got up and stretched. I put my plain red shattered shirt on and shuffled into the kitchen. My stomach started to rumble and I knew that this new house didn't hold any kind of food to fill my hunger. I would have to so some kind of short chore in the village to get a little money to find a small thing to eat.

I stammered in the bathroom. Butterflies, hearts, and flowers had invaded the walls and shower curtain. The tub was like any other bath tub and a shower head was connect to the wall above it. There was a toilet in the left corner and a counter and sink hid it very well. Under the counter were cobber's to hold necessary things. I slid off my cloths (I would also have to get a new outfit. Another thing to add to my list of things) and turned on the shower. I jumped in the tub and rinsed myself off. When I got out I was surprised to uncover two towels in one the three cobber's under the sink. I patted it off and dried my self off and slipped back into my cloths. I looked into the mirror in front of the sink and looked at myself closely. I had forgotten what I had looked like as well. I was so caught up in my who's, where's, when's, when's, and how's that I forget to even see what I looked like. I liked what I saw.

I was quite pretty in my own eyes. I had shoulder high light purple hair and same color eyes. I had a straight face that said sarcasm and attitude. I though I looked pretty cool… except for the clothing that I was wearing. God, I need a new outfit! I thought to myself. I was wearing an old tattered plain red shirt with a pair of black baggy shorts that were also in bad shape. Then I noticed something around my wrist that I had never noticed before.

I took it off and smiled for some reason. This possession gave me a happy feeling. It was a piece of white ribbon that was tied around my wrist in a neat and tight bow. I still couldn't believe that I've never noticed it until now. It gave me more of a funny and silly feeling that I wanted to feel more of. I had my safe guard… my baby blanket.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Mission:**_

_**Chapter seven: Legendary Bird**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There are two ways of meeting difficulties. You alter the difficulties or you alter yourself to meet them. I just want to know what _all _my difficulties are. So far I have a name, a few friends, a home, and nothing more. But that has gotten me no where. Is there something in the world that can change so fast that no one can see it? The way I see it, if you want a rainbow, you gotta put up with the rain

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I tired the ribbon around my wrist once again and smiled. I looked at myself one more time to remember my features and went to the door of the apartment. I slipped my shoes on, grabbed the apartment keys and headed out to find a quick job before I met everyone.

I walked down busy streets that seem to be very prosperous. I saw many markets, but none interested me. Then I noticed a neat little flower shop that caught my attention. I walked in and looked around. The smell of pollen and sweet nectar made me light up a little. I liked all the color and the life that filled the whole area. I went up to the large desk in front of the store. There was a girl about my age with blonde hair in a small neat bun. She had light blue eyes and a purple outfit and a white apron on. She had bright smile plastered on her face that make me smile a little as well.

"Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop! I'm Ino Yamanaka. How may I help you today?" Ino piped out. Then there was a loud crash in the back of the store which made the happy Ino give a fierce look," Shikamaru! Choji! Be careful! I don't want daddy to find a big mess back there!" Ino looked back at me and smiled once again," you can never find good help anymore."

"That's actually why I came here…ummm… I was wondering if I could get a quick job. I just moved here and—"

"Oh! You must be that new girl everyone has been talking about!" Ino said. Wow… news spreads fast here. I though to myself.

"Yep, that's me," I tried to smile," so can I have a short job? It needs to be fast but enough to buy breakfast." Another crash came from the back and Ino took a deep breath then smiled again.

"Here take this apron and go into the back. There will be two boys doing a few things. They'll fill you in on what to do. I'm sure you can be more help then them..." Ino handed me a white apron and showed me to the back room then left back to the desk.

Like she said there were two boys carrying boxes of flowers and vases and other essentials into the room from a cart out side the back of the shop. I put on the apron and put my hands on my hips.

"Need some help?" I asked the boys who seemed to ignore me,"…Hello?" One boy with a ponytail that reminded me of a pineapple set down a box of lilies and looked at me.

"Ino sent you didn't she? ... Well I guess you can help take the boxes from that cart and bring them in here. It'll be less troublesome for Choji and me." I nodded and went to the cart out back. There were about three boxes left. All labeled vases. Great… Easy-Breakables… They probably wanted to get these ones last I sighed and carefully took one box (which I have to add was very heavy) and slowly and carefully brung then to the back room. I went back and got the second one then the third.

I plopped down on the ground and sighed, pushing away the beads of sweat that was trickling down my face. I looked at the pineapple haired boy who was sitting down and playing a game with the over height boy named Choji.

"I'm Amira…" I said breathing heavily (may I add again that those vases were REALLY heavy!!!). The boy sighed.

"Name's Shikamaru… and this is Choji" Shikamaru said pointing to Choji who had given up on the game with his friend and went to eating a bag of chips he had in his hands.

"What's next?" I said, even though I knew I was way out of shape to be lifting else. But I couldn't let these two know that, but I kinda figured Shikamaru already knew because he said that we could take a long break (also I figured that he must be one of the laziest chunin I have ever met so far that I know).

After about twenty minute, Ino came into the room. I was playing a game of chess with Shikamaru. He had won seven games out of ten. Choji was sitting there watching Shikamaru and I play, eating another bag of chips.

"Hey, girl what's your name? I forgot to ask you before." Ino said smiling and sweat dropped a little because she just had a complete stranger help at her shop.

"It's Amira." I said concentrating more on the game than talking.

"Oh, like the legendary bird!" Ino piped. I actually didn't know that a bird had that same name. It kinda just popped in my head.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said after losing another game.

"Ino, what are you talking about?" Choji said munching on a salted potato chip after he spoke.

"Well… my dad told me a story when I was young about a bird had had all elements on her side. She had all the colors of the rainbow that shined on her feathers. She was as graceful as wind, as strong as earth, more attitude and wit than fire, and more peaceful and kind as water." Ino stopped to refresh her memory.

"She sounded wonderful." I added.

"Oh, she was!" Ino smiled

"But what she do with all this power of hers?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"I'm getting to that… after many years, men began to hunt her down and so she asked all the elements to change her into something to save her from the men that were hunting her. So they turned her into a woman of such beauty. But she was very upset because she didn't want to become what she was afraid of. So she lived as a human woman. Men would all be over her like she was a prize. She hated being a human, until one day." Ino paused for dramatic effect.

"What happened?" I ask. I was starting to like this story and I wanted to hear more.

"She went into the forest one day to pick herbs to treat the soldiers and children that came back from the war and that were sick in her village that she lived in. A man was under a tree and was badly hurt. She treated that man right there, and when she tried to leave the man asked her to marry him. She said that it was just the herds she gave him and it made him delusional, but he said that he wanted to be with the mysterious woman for the rest of his life. The man had dark onyx eyes and blue hair and he wore armor of a general. The woman said no, but she would stay the night with him in the forest so he wouldn't go after her in his condition. The man asked what her name was and she answered that her name was unknown to her. That night she had fallen in love with the mortal man, the thing she feared the most. And he named her Amira. He that the name matched her beauty and gracefulness. Amira the bird woman married the general. But her village found out that the general was a trooper of the village they were fighting and he would be killed in the middle of the forest where everyone could watch. Amira cried the night before her husband would be killed. At the killing site Amira jumped in front of her husband before the sword that would kill him hit his chest. When the sword cut into Amira she turned back into the winged creature she once was. She died there, next to her mortal husband who was set free because he was a god's husband. That night he committed suicide because he thought he could never live with out his true love by his side. And so Amira became a legendary bird, but no one really knows if the story is true or not. It was a love story that little girls would be told at night to let the spirits sleep good." Ino sighed and looked Amira who looked astonished by the story," you're lucky that your parents named you that!"

"Yeah… my parents named me that, but I never knew why. I would have to ask then when they got back from their mission."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Mission:**_

_**Chapter eight: Purple and Plums**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some people have been so hurt by others that when they get close to the ones they want to get close to they remember when they were hurt and they drift away from that other person. Can you really be so far away that no one can reach you and save your poor soul? You can stand tall without standing on someone. You can be a victor without having victims. Change can be for the best.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I smiled at Ino. Now I had to lie that I had known parents. I didn't know if I had parents or not so I guess it wasn't lying…right? Ino looked at me and smiled, but then the smile faded and I was afraid she might have dictated that I was lying. My smile that was plastered on my face soon wiped off my face as well and I bit down on my lip, waiting to be accused of lying.

"Oh my! Look at your cloths! I hadn't noticed them until I got a good look at you! What happened?" Ino exclaimed. So I though of another lie.

"Other jobs I've done. Never had any time to get some new cloths I guess." I smiled. Ino took my hand and pulled me up off the ground.

"I have to perfect outfit you could have that would work great for you! Shikamaru! Choji! Take care of the shop until I come back! It'll just be a few minutes!" Ino dragged me to her house and she raided her closet while I sat on her cushioned purple bed. The walls were all white and were covered with pictures of all sorts of things. For example…there were many pictures of her family, her team (especially with Shikamaru and her), and many different kinds of flowers. And I found a few pictures of her and Sakura as kids.

"You and Sakura are friends?" I asked Ino who was going crazy about not being able to find the outfit.

"Me and Forehead aren't friends. It's been very patchy through the years with us. I only keep those pictures of us because my mom won't let me get rid of them because she said one day we'll put our differences behind us and become best friends again. She'll never give up on Sasuke and I will neither!" Ino jumped out from the closet with a purple outfit that she said was sure to work with everything about me.

"I can see that Sasuke must have something with girls and all? Did he like date you and Sakura and broke-up or something?" I said, not even thinking twice about what I had just said.

"No, he hasn't dated any of us… actually if I think about it, I don't even know if he's ever dated anyone. Here try this on!" she handed me the outfit and left the room for me to change. I shrugged and took off my cloths and put the new and freshly cleaned pair of cloths on.

"Hey, Ino, you can come in now!" I called and Ino was in the room in a second. She looked me over and adjusted a few things that I must have put on wrong or something.

Then Ino stepped back and nodded.

"Perfect! Now look!" she turned me around to face a mirror also on her closet door. I wore a purple tang top that showed some of my stomach and two straps went across my body that made and "X" in the front of my body and on my back I held a windmill shuriken with the straps. I had a black dog collar around my neck that had a shrunken kunai that was hidden by my hair that I could use if ever in close combat. I had two purple gloves and my ribbon around my right wrist on top of the glove on my right hand. I wore purple bottoms like Ino and body wraps from my waist to the tops of my knees and black boy shorts under the dress like bottom. Ino also gave me a new pair of black shinobi shoes.

Ino looked at me very unsatisfied. She walled over to her bed and took a hat that was hanging on one of the poles that was connected to the princess like bed. She plopped it down on my head and smiled.

"I now correct myself! Now that is perfect!" Ino took the hat off and brushed through my hair and put the hat back on my head. I looked back into the mirror at myself. The hat was a black news boy like hat that had a pin on the side that had a smiley face on it. I liked my new outfit. I thought I looked even cooler.

"What you think, Amira?" Ino asked me, hands on her hips. I took another glimpse at myself and turned to her.

"I love it. Thanks." Ino was proud of her work so much that she made me go back to the flower shop and ask what Shikamaru and Choji thought.

"Great, huh guys!" Ino smiled widely as the boys started to drawled. I blushed and smiled.

"Ino, I think that's a yes," I laughed. I looked at the clock that said 9am. My stomach started to growl again and I sighed," I really need to eat something." I said, hoping to have Ino give me my money so I could get some kind of fruit.

"I can give you a plum. And also I can give you your money for the chores you did," I accepted and Ino went to a flower cooler and can out with a box of plums," hey, do you want these? No one really buys them that much and we have like four more boxes of them." She said, setting down the box and wiping her forehead.

"Sure. I'll take them off your hands. I could use some food at my house." I said nicely. That's when I noticed that my aggressive attitude was slowly fading and I almost forgot that I had forgotten most of my life. I started to think of my lie of a life that I would tell everyone. And I almost started to believe what I was thinking.

My name was Amira and my last name was Entaa. Her Father was Tasuke Entaa and mother was Nanta Entaa. Her parents were on a mission to the land of waves and would be back, hopefully soon. I was a medical ninja but never got her head band because my mother and father taught me privately and that's why no one has ever seen or heard of me before and that's why everyone called me the new girl because I also used to live in the forest. And so when my parents left for the mission they got a new apartment in the village so I would be safe.

I told Ino this on our way back to my apartment. I made up more lies as Ino thought of more questions she wanted answered. When we got to the apartment Ino gave a fair well to me and left. I sighed. I had just made up my life and now I had to stick to the story I had going. Then I started to wish I had said a few other things instead of other things that I had said. I went into the apartment and plugged in the refrigerator and put the plums in it. I took one out and took a bite. Wow! This fruit is amazing! It's sour but so sweet! After finishing my morning fruit I decided that my favorite food would be the purple plum. The thing that matched every thing about me, especially my outfit.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Mission:**_

_**Chapter nine: Laugh A Little**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I suppose there is one friend in the life of each of us, who seems not a separate person, however dear and beloved, but an expansion, and interpretation, of one's self. The most beautiful discovery true friends make is that they can grow separately without growing apart. Trouble is a sieve though which we sift our acquaintances. Those too big to pass through are our friends. Don't try to grow apart from any person that is close to you, because you may lose all you had with that person and regret why you did in the first place.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked out of the apartment and I hadn't even gone very far when Naruto bumped into me. He must of not had been paying much attention to where he was going since he had latterly bumped into me, causing me to fall to the ground rubbing my head.

"Oi! Amira!" He gasped," where have you been? We've been waiting for a while now! Come on!" Naruto helped me up and he stated to run back insides of the village. I followed behind slowly. I wanted to run faster, but I wanted to know where Naruto was actually going so I stayed behind him.

"Nice outfit by the way!" Naruto yelled to me.

"Thanks! It was Ino Yamanaka's, but she gave it to me. I also helped out at her flower shop and got a little money." I yelled back, but I could tell he wasn't paying much attention to me.

"What? What was that? I didn't you? I was thinking of something else!" Naruto called to me.

"Never mind… So what were you thinking about?"

"Someone…"

"Who?"

"I asked a girl out today and she said yes… well, after she fainted I mean. I heard she had a crush on me for a while and I asked her out…"

"Once again… who is she?"

"Hinata Hyuga."

"Ahhh… A Hyuga…. The family of the Byakugan, right? What branch?"

"Yeah that's right…ummm… main I think." I whistled a little at what he said about the Hyuga girl being in the main branch.

"Main… wow, you scored big time, buddy" I caught a glimpse of a smirk off Naruto's face. I grinned as we got closer to our destination. We stopped at a paint shop where we met Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura. There was also a girl with pale lunar eyes and a boy with shaggy hair and a dog planted on top of his head.

"'Bout time! So this is the new kid here?" The shaggy boy asked. Then the dog on his head barked a little.

"Yeah, this is Amira!" Naruto introduced me to the two comers. I went and whispered it Naruto's ear.

"… Is that the girl you were talking about? She's very pretty…" Naruto looked at Hinata who was smiling and blushing a little, poking her thumbs together. She looked down when Naruto looked at her and he blushed as well. I smiled and bowed," I'm feeling very honored to be in a Hyuga's presence. And an Inuzuka clan member." I looked at the shaggy boy and made use I was correct by the markings on his face.

"Oh…ummm…Th-thank you…" Hinata blushed.

"About time some one admires my and my greatness!" the boy barked out. I smiled and rolled my eyes. I looked at Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke who were watching the introduction.

"Greatness my butt, Kiba!" Naruto went over and took Hinata's hand. She looked as if she was about to fall over and die. So I giggled a little.

"Shut-up Naruto!" Kiba barked out at Naruto.

"Hey, aren't we here to shop for me? Not to start a fight." I advised. Soon enough we started to shop around the paint store. I got to know everyone better. I found out the whole story about Ino and Sakura and how they constantly fight about Sasuke. I felt bad for both of them so I felt that I had to pull a little prank on Sasuke to make me feel better. So I went to Naruto for help. Naruto snuck up behind Sasuke, but Sasuke noticed him from the corner of his eyes and turned around to face Naruto.

"What are you doing loser?" Sasuke said coolly and coldly. Naruto smiled widely," what the…?" Then I came up behind Sasuke and dumped a small container of baby blue paint on him. At first Sasuke was angry.

"Hey, Naruto, you were right! This color would look nice in the bathroom!" I laughed. Then Sasuke smiled a little," So he does show emotion and has a sense of humor." I commented, but in a flash I was covered in light purple paint. While I wasn't paying attention, Sakura and Hinata had dumped a container of paint on me as well. We all started laughing (even Sasuke joined in a little bit of a laugh or two). Sasuke and I cleaned up ourselves a little after the incident. Sasuke told me that he never felt this good and cheerful in a long time.

"Well, learn to laugh at your troubles and you'll never run out of things to laugh at. And a total absence of humor renders life impossible. I wanted you to lighten up a little. You have so much to carry already that you need to feel less weight and being happy does that." I lectured to him. He looked down at the sink. We were in the employ bathroom washing up off some of the paint we could get off ourselves. The sink had colors of baby blue and light purple that mixed into each other.

"It's a good feeling…But I'm always thinking about other this than being happy. I have no time to be happy or joyful." Sasuke said coldly in monotone and looked up. I sighed and grabbed the rag I used to wash my face off, and wiped a small smudge of blue paint off of Sasuke's left cheek.

"Hey, just remember what I said okay kid." I said, dropping the rag into the sink. Sasuke sighed and walked out of the room. I shook my head and followed behind him. Everyone greeted us with giggles and chuckles. I laughed a little and we went back to shopping. I had decided that I would take the baby blue paint for the bathroom like I said, and the light purple for my bedroom. The living room and kitchen would be sponged with a light tan color. We then went weapon shopping. I kept my windmill shuriken on my back and the shrunken kunai around my neck. We got a kunai pouch that I put around my left thigh, a shuriken pouch that I put on my right thigh, and a medical belt.

Then after weapon shopping, we all went to an ice-cream parlor. Everyone told be about the chunin exams and what all happened. They still were building the east side of the village. But we quickly got off of that subject and headed in other subjects that we less morbid.

While eating my plum flavored ice-cream, Akamaru (Kiba's dog) "accidentally" bumped into me and my ice-cream went fly onto Sasuke's blue spiky head. His eyes went wide as he got a massive brain freeze. He held his head in pain until I grabbed my plum ice-cream cone off his head.

"Sorry Sasuke," I looked at Akamaru and snickered a little. I winked to him and asked all serious,"… bad doggy! Now clean it up…" I smiled to Akamaru and chuckled some more. Akamaru wagged his talk and jumped up on Sasuke's head and started to lick the ice-cream off. Sasuke looked at me and I gave him a sweet and innocent face and started to giggle.

After Sasuke washed his hair (which still smelled of chilled plums) we all went to a super market and bought foods and goodies. Then we all went back to the apartment. Hinata and Naruto put the food and cooking appliance in the refrigerator and cobber's and any other kind of kitchen duty like painting it there. Sakura and Kiba painted the living room, Sasuke and I painted the bed room, and Kakashi and Sakura's mom painted the bather room. Sakura's mother had met up with us when we where at the super market and volunteered to help at the apartment and I gradually accepted.

In the room there was another awkward silence between Sasuke and me. We could hear everyone else talking to each other and we were the only ones that were silent.

"So... did you have fun today Sasuke-kun?" I said, trying to act polite for some reason. I waited for an answer, but got no reply," do you want me to dump another paint can over you again?" No reply," what the heck is wrong with you? You're doing that one thing again."

"What do you mean?" (A TRACE OF LIFE! Finally! ) Sasuke said in monotone, finishing one wall and moving onto my wall that I was still on.

"You know what I mean. I don't like repeating myself…" Sasuke didn't answer. What's up with this boy and not answering any of the questions I throw at him? Is he retarded or have so kind of mental illness? I though to myself.

"You know what… you have about ten feet of personal space..." I said, turning to face him. He stopped painting and looked at the wall in front of him. I could tell I had his attention now,"…when I, no, when _someone_takes one step near you, you take a step back. You can't stand to be close to anyone around you. But understand this…" Sasuke looked at me with hurt eyes. My eyes narrowed on him,"… you truly do."

"Stop acting like you know everything, because you don't! You know nothing about any one here; you don't know anything about me. And yet you know this and you still lecture everyone you just met." Sasuke exclaimed. You could no more hear anyone chatting or talking to each other. Everything was silent. I could feel tears swell up in my glossened purple eyes.

"You're so…so…ahh!" tears streamed down my face. I threw my paint brush at Sasuke and stomped out of the room to see everyone staring at me.

"Amira-Chan…a-are you okay?" Hinata shuddered out.

"I'm going out for a bit to blow off some steam." I said angrily as I opened the apartment door and stammered outside.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Mission:**_

_**Chapter ten: What The Dream Means **_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holding onto anger, resentment and hurt only gives you tense muscles, a headache and a sore jaw from clenching you teeth. Forgiveness gives you back the laughter and the lightness in your life. The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched—they must be felt with the heart. Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family: What ever you call it, whoever you are, you need one.

There is always time to make right what is wrong…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke rubbed off the paint that the paint brush (Amira had thrown at him) had left on his shirt. He growled and went of the room. Everyone was still staring.

"God Sasuke!" Kiba snarled at Sasuke.

"Yeah! You win the medal for being the most heartless person to a girl!" Naruto scowled. Even Sakura gave Sasuke a hateful look. Amira had become a great friend and Sasuke just mentally kicked her in the stomach.

"Sasuke go make peace with the poor girl." Sakura's mother advised. Sasuke sighed.

"She'll forget about it soon enough… I'm going back to my house." Sasuke said and walked out of the apartment.

X

Amira sat down on a park bench, tears flowing down her face. She desperately tried to wipe them away which kept failing miserably. Sasuke's such a jerk! I was wrong about him! He _is_ a stuck up lozer! Amira thought to herself. Then she thought back to what she had said to Sasuke.

X X X

Flashback

"You know what… you have about ten feet of personal space.when I, no, when _someone_takes one step near you, you take a step back. You can't stand to be close to anyone around you."

X X X

I guess that was pretty harsh too…dang it… Amira also thought to herself.

"So people are so cold…" Amira whispered to herself.

"But people who seem cold… can be so warm," Amira looked up to see the Hokage of the village," is this spot taken?" Tsunada motioned for the empty space next to Amira. Amira shook her head and wiped the rest of her tears away with her right glove.

"What brings you here, madam? " Amira sniffled.

"I come here when ever I just need to blow off some steam. It's so peaceful here isn't it?" Tsunada said and asked. Amira nodded," so you having troubles?"

"I guess you can say that…ummm… can I ask you something?" Amira looked up at Tsunada with serious eyes.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I had a dream last night. I heard that you know how to detect things in dreams and what they mean, right?"

"Yes, just a little though. Would you like—"

"Would you, please." Amira ejaculated. So Amira told Tsunada about the dream from start to the end. Tsunada took note about everything and handed Amira the paper that she did with it.

Running there's something in your life that you're afraid to face right now, and

You're doing all you can to avoid it.

Falling your life is getting complicated

House you inner thoughts. The house was empty, you're feeling lonely

Doors an open door points to a new stage in your life. A close door means

Something in your life is coming to an end

Hallway the hallway was long so you have a long way to get something or

Somewhere with some one

Window this is a sign of new possibilities on the horizon for you. What you see

Out the window will give you hints about what those possibilities

will be.

Kissing Getting kissed means that you really care about the person you're

kissing. It also means happiness or an unexpected gift is on its way

Water water reflects your emotions. Stormy waters point to anger or

confusion ahead.

Amira shoved the paper into her kunai ouch and looked at Tsunada. Tsunada smiled at Amira. Tsunada got up and started to walk away until Amira made her stop.

"You know who I am don't you." Amira said to Tsunada's back.

"We'll talk later! I have to go do some things! Bye dear!" Tsunada waved at Amira and began to walk away. Amira smiled a little and got up and started to walk back to the apartment, when she noticed Sasuke coming here way. She put her head up and kept walking. When He passed Amira felt someone grip onto her arm.

"Sasuke I don't want to discuss anything with you right now." Amira turned around.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Mission:**_

_**Chapter eleven: Over Whelming Lust For It**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The key to realizing a dream is to focus not on success, but significance—and then, even the small steps and little victories along your path will take on greater meaning. You don't have to be afraid of change. You don't have to worry about what's being taken away. You don't have to run away from what you have done. Just look to see what's been added.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke…" I turned around to see not Sasuke, but eyes that were a warp of red and black. The presence was not Sasuke at all, but another Uchiha member. Those eyes, they tangled my mind and made me more attracted to them. The more I looked into them, the more I had a blood lust where I couldn't take it any more and I screamed in anxiousness and enthusiasm. I could smell blood around me. I wanted to feel its warmth. I had lost myself in the eyes of Sasuke's older brothers.

I felt the grip around my arm loosen and finally release me. Sasuke's brother jumped to the tree above where he met a comrade with an ugly grin across his face. My blood was acting up, and then I noticed Sasuke standing there in awe. He looked frightened of me or his brother. My feet started to move on their own toward Sasuke. I could smell this fear, his unwillingness to move and run… his blood.

_**Let's kill the boy…I know you want to…**_ something inside of me said.

"No…I—I can't kill him…" I said out to myself. Sasuke's feet started to budge a little as my body came closer to him.

"_**Saaasuke…"**_ the thing had completely controlled my body. I didn't know what to do but struggle from my possession and watch and listen to the voice that was urging me to the Uchiha boy.

"Itachi! What did you do to Amira?!" Sasuke looked up at his older brother. Itachi looked at Sasuke then back at me.

"All I did was awaken what was inside Mission. The rest is what she truly is." Itachi said flowingly.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke stumbled a bit, but then stood his ground. _**Come on… I know you can feel it. The rush all over you is making you fill with eagerness to kill him… Move… **_the voice screamed inside of me. My body moved and sprinted near to Sasuke. Taking out a kunai from my pouch, my body swiftly sliced into Sasuke's shoulder. I was able to take control a little of my body and hardly got him. _**Damned girl…you'll pay **_I felt a piercing pain in my head. Everything faded around me and then it went dark. And before I lost consciousness I could hear the voice talking and I could only make out the words _**"I'll come back soon enough."**_

Sasuke jumped away from Amira's body that had fallen limp and lay on the ground. He held his left shoulder and glared up at Itachi.

"Answer me Itachi!" Sasuke called to his brother. Itachi's sinful eyes fell upon Sasuke.

"What did you cal that girl?" Itachi asked icily as usual.

"You answer me first" Sasuke said impatiently. Itachi looked at his companion, Kisame.

"We'll come back for Mission later. Come Kisame…" and in a scintillate moment the two where gone. Sasuke growled and looked at Amira. What did they mean by "Mission" Sasuke questioned himself more and went to Amira. He picked Amira up bridle style and walked back to the apartment.

When Sasuke came back to the apartment, everyone had finished and went out for dinner said the note they left on the counter. It also said that team seven wouldn't have training that day because of all the hard work they had finished in the apartment and would train at 9 am in the morning the next day. Sasuke set Amira on her bed that was fully make with the new bed set that matched her for her bedroom. Well, her almost finished painted room. There was still one wall that had not been done yet. It was the last wall that when Amira and Sasuke had the fight they had completely stopped painting and left the apartment.

Sasuke sighed and took the paint brush next to the rest of the paint. He dabbed the brush into the paint and started to finish the wall once again.

I woke up and held my head. I had not remembered much of what happened and at that point I really didn't care. My head still hurt and I wanted it to stop. I turned over on my left side to see Sasuke painting the rest of the unfinished wall. I frowned and stared at him. After seeing the gash in Sasuke's shoulder I quickly remembered what had happened. Sasuke turned around slightly.

"Sasuke…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so sorry…" I apologized. Sasuke gave me questionable look," I'm sorry about what I said… and did. I don't know what happened with me. I was so scared… I felt alone and afraid again…" tears trickled down my face and I dug my face in to my new pillow. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up with sad tears streaming down my face. Sasuke was hovering above me with stern eyes.

"You spoke my name… but it wasn't really you was it." Sasuke spoke. I dug my face back into the pillow. I shook my head.

"Sasuke… I'm scared. I'm afraid I might you again, or someone else…" I mumbled into the pillow. Sasuke sighed and held his shoulder and winced a little.

"I've noticed that your body heals very quickly…" Sasuke said in monotone. I turned my head away from the pillow and sniffled a little.

"So."

"You can try to heal my shoulder. I mean if you want to try." Sasuke said looking away.

"Oh…well…ummm…sure. I can try," I blushed a bit, sat up and wiped off the tears in my eyes and on my cheeks. I placed my hands over Sasuke's wound," like this, right?" I concentrated on the wound.

"Yeah… I think so…" Sasuke blushed intensely which make me blush as well. I could feel my chakra go to my hands and soon enough, the wound of Sasuke's was vanishing, and soon was gone with out a scar or mark. And that's when I noticed the small sizeable chip on Sasuke's left shoulder.

"What's that?" I asked pushing his collar to take a good look at the marked chip. Sasuke pushed me away and I pushed back. The mark made me so fascinated; I wanted to just stare at it. He started to fuss about and I finally pushed back that I slipped and fell into his lap. I looked up at him in shock. At first I had no idea what just happened. The n I finally noticed what position I was in. Both of us blushed so much that it looked as if our heads would explode in embarrassment.

I rolled over and fell off the bed (which was more of a drop than I remembered). I quickly sat up and rubbed my face, and moaned in pain. Sasuke stood up and walked out of the room. Smooth move girly… I thought to myself as I sweet dropped and sighed. I stood up and poked my head out of the door to see where Sasuke had gone. He sat on the couch and had turned on the TV.

I walked out to the kitchen; Sasuke didn't even glance at me. I went into the refrigerator, and grabbed a plum. I went over to the other side of the couch and sat down.

"Sasuke-kun… are you okay… I'm sorry I ju—"

"No… it's okay. I should have just shown you it. You would have found out sooner or later." Sasuke (once again) ejaculated.

"I just want to see it… I think I've seen something like that before." I motioned for him, but backed off a little for his full secure. He nodded to me and I leaned to look at his mark on his neck.

I studied it closely. Then an image popped into my head that made me freeze in horror. I clung onto Sasuke's arm.

"Sasuke! No! Don't Do It!"


	12. Chapter 12

_**Mission:**_

_**Chapter twelve: Dormant And Non**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temptations… over whelming temptations. Humans seem to give into the slightest temptations oh so very easily. Over powered, over ruled, over justified, over willingly, over mentally, over physically… and over passionately.

But of the tree of the knowledge of good and evil, thou shalt not eat of it: for in the day that thou eastest thereof thou shalt surely die.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke looked at me astonished, like I was truly mad.

"Hey, get off! Amira?!" Sasuke pleaded.

_**Dear girl… you saw what happened… his past. The black etchings that curled his face. He was going to kill that insignificant sound ninja if it wasn't for that Sakura girl. This boy over whelms you with joy that makes your cold beating blood rise. You're addicted to his blood, you thirst it. You thirst for Uchiha blood and others like it. Finally, soon I'll have you back to your old self… **_the voice pounded inside my head. I looked up at Sasuke with more hurtful eyes.

"Sasuke…please forgive me…" my teeth gave off an amount of energy with tingled and lavished. I leaned forward towards Sasuke neck. Sasuke had fear written all over his face, but he did not more and inch ever since he saw my transformation. I did not know what I looked like but at this point I didn't care. My mouth started to water and I started to imagine how his blood tasted like.

"_**Are you scared…?" **_the voice made me look up to Sasuke who was trembling with fear and all this time he could have ran out of my sight. With my own eyes I could see the small boy inside Sasuke… crying. He was thinking of his family, before the macaque. I looked down onto Sasuke's neck. What am I doing?! I jumped up and I heard the strong voice scream in anger and was gone. Suddenly tripping and landing on the ground below. I once again looked up at Sasuke who had now standing on the couch with terror.

"Sasuke…I…I…" I stumbled to my feet and ran to the door and grabbed the door handle. But suddenly before I could open the door I was against some one so warm. I let go of the door handle and embraced the arms around me. We slowly fell to the ground, up against the door just sitting there while I cried.

"I don't want you to leave…" Sasuke mumbled into my ear. My heart was racing and I started to feel cold.

"What did you see? When you looked at me, what did you see?" I stumbled over the word. There was a large silence between us and then he answered.

"I was terrified… "Is all he answered.

"What did I look like!?" I screamed in anger.

"Your eyes were dark and possessed, and your hair turned so dark... but when I looked closely I saw a little girl crying." Sasuke said as his grasp got tighter.

"You were afraid… of me. What I was…"

"No…I afraid that you had lost your self to what you're suppose to be." And then it hit me. A small amount of my memories came back in that instant and my lip quivered. With quick speed and strength I threw Sasuke across the room.

"I have to go! I have to find your brother!" I shouted at him.

"What! Amira he would kill you!" Sasuke jolted up.

"Mission…" I whispered.

"What?" Sasuke pretended to not hear me.

"It's Mission! I need to get back to them before they get angrier than they already are!" I yelled. Sasuke stood up and took and started to walk to me.

"Don't come near me Sasuke! Don't even come after me! _**Or I will kill you…**_" my voice hissed. I wanted so badly to attach Sasuke after seeing a trickle of blood escape from his mouth. I was like a dog craving water and seeing a bowl of poisoned water in front of me. I knew it was wrong, but I was so thirsty for it.

"Amira, you're not leaving the village are you?" Sasuke said with tremble in his voice. My body smirked.

"Dear boy… you have fallen for the wrong kind of girl. In the short amount of time you have fallen head over heals for me haven't you?" I glanced up at Sasuke. I never have seen him so longing for some thing. I was probably one of the only people who would have the change to see that face.

"Does it matter? You shouldn't leave!"

"Shut-up!" I uttered," and after finding out your brother wanted me… you wanted me even more. You want what your brother wants," I turned around and touched the knob of the door, once again feeling the embrace that made me get warm all around. I had one idea to get rid of the boy but once again I just couldn't for other reasons unknown. I pushed him off and threw him to the ground.

"Far well young Uchiha… I sure hope we meet again…" I opened the door and walked out of the apartment. I knew he wouldn't go after me. I knew he knew that I really was leaving if he tried to stop me or not. I tried to hush the tears from my eyes but again failing ever so terribly.

I almost reached the Konoha gates at the Far East when I noticed a figure or a woman with blonde hair.

"So you're leaving so soon," She smirked and looked up at me with peaceful eyes," it's a shame… that you had to remember everything about yourself and them."

"Not everything… I don't know what I am… I know about them and I need to go back but I don't remember what I am…" I stopped where she was leaning on the tree next to the gates. There was no guard in sight. Tsunada must have known I was coming so she should have told them to leave for a while to talk to me.

"You're a special breed of human, a information gatherer. You thrive on the blood of your prey to gather information that could help your captures in any way possible. And like every other vampire breed you are also attracted to a liking or preference in blood. You must be attracted to a certain blood type like the Uchiha's. To bad that there are only two of them left, and you work for one and you have fallen in love with the other," Tsunada grabbed onto my arm and I gave her a glare of pure evil," I can see that your body knew all this and didn't want you to know at all, so it made you loose your memory of your past. Your mind, the side of you that is dormant fights off the side of you that is not. One day one will win." She let go of her grip on me and I started to pull away.

"So you're saying that my body knew I would fall in love with Sasuke? How can that be? None of this makes any since to me. So I already know all this and my body won't let me remember? So I have to learn all this again? Why?" I asked with so my question. I was furious. If only my body would give in so I wouldn't have to hear all this. I could know in an instant and I wouldn't have to know this again. I was so confused.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Mission:**_

_**Chapter thirteen: You Do To Love**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The confusion is not my invention. We cannot listen to a conversation for five minutes without being aware of the confusion. It is all around us and our only chance now is to let it in. The only chance of renovation is to open our eyes and see the mess. It is not a mess you can make sense of. Confusion is a word we have invented for an order which is not understood.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your body must have sensed Sasuke's presence and some how it must have predicted that you would fall in love and so made you forget so you wouldn't hurt him. Your body can be very surprising and knows best. You might remember later on in life." Tsunada said, which once again made not a lot of since, but I didn't want to confuse myself as much as I already was so I stopped with my questions.

I looked down then back at Tsunada who was beginning to form tears in her eyes.

"Tsunada… I'm part of the Akatsuki. I have to leave soon. Master Itachi and Master Kisame have already come once and tried to retrieve me," I said with no emotion in my voice," and they have come again." I said as I turned my head and glanced to a tree with two figures. It was indeed Itachi and Kisame.

"Well little Mission. Now it's time to go home." Kisame snickered. I bit my bottom lip and froze. I stared into Itachi's eyes. They were, again, screaming at me.

"Leave the poor girl alone! You're not taking her back!" Tsunada yelled, grabbing my shoulder in a protective way which made me go out of my trance.

"Tsunada please… I have to go!" I pleaded desperately but Tsunada smirked.

"Sasuke take Mission away some where! I'll hold off these two!" She called, and in a split second Sasuke picked me up bridle style again and was running off. I glanced back to see Tsunada fighting Itachi and Kisame.

"Sasuke put me down! I have to go with them!" I kicked. Sasuke's grip on me tightened.

"Stop it now." He said sternly and glared at me. His eyes were red and black, like Itachi's that made me freeze in my position.

"Yes…" I said robotically," …Master Itachi…" I said then noticing what just slipped out of my mouth. Sasuke looked back up and begin to run faster and soon the scenery had changed into forestry. There had been a five minute silence of our voices then Sasuke's pace slowed and finally stopped. His grip softened and he set me down by a tree. I sighed at looked up at Sasuke whose eyes were still red with hate. They were staring at me and I looked away.

"Sasuke… please don't…"

"Don't what?" Sasuke answered. I glared at him.

"Don't look at me like that. Your eyes, they show so much to me that I can't take it." I said and looked at again. I closed my eyes and sighed," why were you there? I told you not to follow me and yet you disobey my plead. Who knows, I could kill you here on the spot." I opened my eyes and looked at Sasuke who was leaning on a tree at a good distance.

"After you left, I don't know, but I felt so cold. I felt alone again," Sasuke looked at me, his eyes back to their onyx color," can I ask you some thing…ummm… personal?" He started to blush a hue of red and looked way.

"What is it?"

"Ummm… do you really… ummm… _"Love"_ me?" He shuddered. I stood up and walked over to him, my face close to his enough to feel each others breath. I brushed past his cheek and whispered into his ear.

"More than I know myself I think," I blushed and backed away from him. Sasuke's face was a complete red that I had no idea had existed. I had to admit, being that close to Sasuke, I have to keep a good distance from his neck," Sasuke can I ask you some thing now?"

"Sure…" Sasuke's face started to go back to a normal pink on his face.

"Did you hear Tsunada and my conversation at all?" I said looking down and my stumbling hands. There was an awkward silence for about twenty seconds until Sasuke finally answered.

"Yes."

"Then you of all people should know why I can't stay here. I have to go with your brother as soon as possible!"

"I was ordered to bring you to a safe location."

"And now you have… its very lovely here, now I must go!"

"No you can't"

"Sasuke please… I don't want to hurt you." I looked at him with pleading eyes which many girls must have given him.

"You said it your self. You love me and I know you would never hurt me," Sasuke explained. I glared at him and in a split second I was next to him again face to face, breathing down him neck.

"Are you scared…? I could bit down in a second and I could kill you." I said, my temptations going wild. I started to believe my threat and I backed away a bit.

"What did I say… you could never hurt me if you wanted to?" Sasuke smirked. I just wanted to punch him. I lifted my fist and began to shake," exactly."

"You jack ass. You don't understand me," I said falling into his chest. I put my hands on his shoulders," I want to kill you so badly, and yet I can't. You make this harder for me than it really is! You make it more confusing than it really is…" I looked up at him, tears filling my eyes.

Sasuke's arms came around my body as I cried into him. I clenched my teeth as I fought off my evilness that was lurking back into my body for I was so close to Sasuke I could take his blood and flee before Sasuke could know he was dead. I moved my head and pressed my lips to his neck.


End file.
